Penguin Kart (game)
Penguin Kart Race is an Racing Game for the Vii and DS. It has several characters in it and it also features stats for Every character of this game for the Speed, Acceleration and Steering. Description This game was created from Snowtendo. This game had great graphics and excellent psychics. Characters You can add more characters here, This can be upgraded Adventure Mode In this mode, You can unlock characters here especially bosses. Places: Snow Peak Arenas: * Iceberg Road * Blizzard Express * Glacier Ruins * Winter Desert * Boss: Herbert P. Bear Level: Winter Desert There will be more. i will add it Items Items can be obtained from a Box that is from the tracks and here's the items: * Speed Boost (It's faster if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Paddle Ball (Range is longer if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Fish (you can whack your opponent with it when he/her is near you and it's stronger if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks)) * Snowball (you can throw it at the opponents, It shoots faster if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks)) * Bomb (You can throw it at the opponents, It shoots faster if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Ice Bomb (when it explodes near someone, it will temporarily freeze them, Opponent will be frozen longer if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Blizzard Tornado (it spins at everyone else except you. After the tornado is gone, everyone except you will be frozen, Opponent will be frozen longer if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Illustrator's Pencil (only available if you are playing as Explorer or Mayor McFlapp) -- When you pick this up, you can erase one opponent and re-draw him back at the start line. * Rhombi (only available when you play as Fred) -- These serve as ammo for Fred's Rhombus Flinger. * Trapezoids (only available when you play as Fred) -- These can also be flung from the Rhombus Flinger, but are heavier and thus don't go as far as rhombi. They deduct two lives, though. * Triangles (only available when you play as Fred) -- These also serve as ammo for the Rhombus Flinger. They do not deduct lives, but act like bombs, go way farther, and a shower of them can throw an opponent off course. You can add more items here Stats Tracks * Iceberg Road (located off CP Isle) * Blizzard Express (located on the Antarctic Express tracks in the Antarctic Peninsula) * Underwater City (located at Penglantis) * Snowy Mountain (located at Freezeezy Peak, Trans-Antarctica) * Binary Canyon (located at Hackzon Valley) * Capital Crossings (located at South Pole City) * Giant Ice Castle (located in Frostborough) * Googleplex Rooftop (located at Dorkugal) * AiringJet Ride (located at Ternville and the AiringJet) * Glacier Ruins (located in Trans-Antarctica) * Winter Desert (located in Pengolia) You can add more Track Maps Image:Iceberg Road.png|Iceberg Road Map More will be coming soon More will be coming soon More will be coming soon More will be coming soon More will be coming soon Trivia * The DS Version has 2 extra characters. * When you collect 10 Kart Coins, the Item will be stronger Internal Links * More games * List of Snowtendo Games Category:Games